In technical applications, laminated structures such as structures that comprise a layered construction made of thin individual layers of the same type or of different types are used in a number of areas. For example, such laminated structures are used in aircraft engineering for constructing fuselage structures. In particular, in aircraft engineering, such fuselage structures may be subject to very considerable loads. Mechanical loads in the nose region, in the region of the leading edge of the wing, of the cockpit, and of the horizontal tail unit and/or the vertical tail unit of the aircraft are examples of such loads. Such fuselage structures are also erosion-prone and thus prone to wear. From prior art, various options are known to protect the fuselage against such loads. There needs to be an improved way of reducing such erosion in fuselage structures as well as protecting the structures against such considerable loads.